The Dreamer
by Lady of the Phoenix
Summary: Dreams are images of the mind, but can be so much more. What if FF7 and its events were merely a dream? Then what exactly is the 'real world'. Who is the dreamer of the game then? What does he do? And is he the same as he was in the game?
1. The Executive

Author's Notes: Since I hate to leave you all without one of my FF7 fics for a long time, I am going to start this. A nice chapter for a little AU that might or might not be AU at all… Okay, so I WANTED a little chapter. That kinda back fired on me. And I think only 1 person will expect the surprise at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 1: The Executive

_Sometimes the world around you is merely a dream. True, it can be a vivid dream, one that comes to you every night, pulling you into a complex world where you are not yourself, but someone stronger, someone you want to be. Sometimes the dream becomes too real, and consumes you, pulling you to insanity. Other times the world turns on you, throwing you down from the top. And other times, it is just too different from the world that is reality to even help you. And when the dream turns against you, you are thrown into darkness, an evil world and you have no guide. Sometimes the dream itself was a guide, a prophetic vision of what could have been, and might still be. You get lost in it, trying to avoid the fate, or call it to you. Sometimes it is not a dream at all, but an alternate reality, a world you are a part of but can never exist in. And sometimes…_

… _you wake up._

___  
_A scream mixed with the blaring music of the alarm, proclaiming an end to his nightmare and to his rest for today at least. Quickly he sat up, hand slamming into the power button of the alarm and knocking it off of the night stand. He doesn't care that the thing has fallen. It has happened before and it will happen again, so this time doesn't matter any more than the last. He shakily throws back the covers and buries his face in his hands, trying to purge his mind of the things he had seen.

"That wasn't me," he told himself. "I would never do that."

Against his will, his mind flashed back to the dream. He was high up in the sky, the winds buffeting around him from the helicopter blades as he jumped down to land on steel grating. Three people regarded him with disgust and fury as he had punched in a code and told them, rather eloquently, that they were going to die. Then they had fought, and in the end he escaped as the pillar was destroyed, dust covering his navy suit, and blood marring his pale flesh…

"That wasn't me!" he shouted aloud.

"Meow?" came a questioning sound from the floor. This snapped the male out of his revere and he looked at the young kitten who intruded upon his rage.

"Cait?" he questioned. "What do you want hun?" he asked sweetly before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and smiled as the kitten rubbed its head against his ankles. "Oh, breakfast time is it?" With that the male stood, pulled on the teal robe that he had carefully thrown onto a hanger near his bed the night before, and picked the young cat up to give it a ride into the kitchen.

"Sorry that I can't give you something really good today, but I can't be late for my first day at work," he told the kitten and accepted the small mew in reply. "Thanks for forgiving that. But I'll make it up to you tonight little guy, a gourmet dinner."

The kitten purred happily at the idea and started to munch at the dry cat food offered instead of its normal boiled fish. Once Cait had food and water, he started a pot of coffee, knowing from experience that it would be perfectly ready for him once he got out of a hot shower.

While he was in the shower the cute little kitten finished what it wanted of the meal and went through the house searching for its toy mouse named, rather appropriately, Mister Squeaky for it had a squeak toy in the center. Once retrieving the beat up thing from under the green suede couch, Cait began to bat it around all over the forest green living room, rolling and frolicking with all his kitty delight. That is, until one exceptionally strong bat of the paw brought the beloved toy under the foot of his master…

When he stepped down on the toy his foot was still wet. Plastic toy plus wood flooring plus wet foot equals one dazed man flat on his back on the living room floor. Cait Sith let out a nervous meow and ran to his toy, completely ignoring his master's pain. The man growled as he sat up, but then laughed as Cait ran off, seemingly to hide his favorite toy from his owner's wrath.

The male picked himself up, dusted himself off and went to the kitchen to fetch his coffee. Black, he felt, was the only way to drink coffee. If you added anything to it, including sugar, you were merely saying that you didn't like the taste of coffee anyway, and he felt that then you shouldn't even be drinking the potent substance. Before slinking off to his bedroom with the coffee to change, he grabbed an apple, bit down on it to get a grip, and snatched up the news paper from the front door.

Gently he placed the coffee cup on the nightstand and righted his alarm clock. Then he took a big bite out of the apple before placing it beside the brew. Carefully he spread the newspaper out on the bed to ease his reading before descending the stairs of the raised dais his bed was situated on and going to take a suit out of his closet.

"That wasn't me," he told himself again before carrying the suit and an emerald green silk tie back to his bed. The male closed the dais's curtain before striping off his bed clothes due to the fact that the dais and bed were easily visible through the open curtains in his bedroom.

While he slowly pulled on the pristine white tailored shirt he read the headlines in the Shin-Ra Daily and scowled. They were running a bio on him, and trying their hardest to make him look like a new devil that Shin-Ra was employing. Somewhere in a small corner they would run the obituary for his father, calling him a great man, proclaiming that he was a hero in his day. How anyone could believe that was beyond him. Even he wasn't deluded enough to think that his father was a good man. The old bag had been corrupt and evil, and even his crowning glory, the design and construction of Midgar was as dark and grimy as his father had been. With a quiet prayer he pleaded to be a better person than his father as he pulled on his pants and smoothed them on his legs. Quickly he folded up the papers, tired of the propaganda and lies. Once the papers were out of the way he opened the curtains and moved to the mirror to put on his tie and straighten his hair.

"Meow," a small voice came from behind him and he turned with a smile to his small house-mate.

"Do I look good?" he questioned the kitten, and Cait pawed at the air in response. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Now the man went to the bed, finished his apple, pulled on his blazer and sat down to pull on his dress shoes. They were nice, not overly expensive and yet very comfortable, perfect for the practical man. Finally he stood, pulled on his suit-coat and clipped his temporary pass into the Shin-Ra building to one of the front lapels. Finally done with his morning routine he waved good-bye to his pet and headed for the front door, sure to grab his keys, cell phone and suit case on the way.

* * *

"Hello. How might I help you?" the overly cheerful greeter said as he walked into the Shin-Ra Tower. He merely flashed his badge and response and continued on his way to the elevators. While his keycard could get him up to the level he would be in charge of, it would not get him to the conference room where he'd first meet the President. It would be up to his new secretary to take him there.

It was a long ride up in the elevator, something he made note of and figured he'd remedy the speed of the elevators early on in his time here, along with all the other tasks he would have. When the door opened a young blonde woman was waiting for him with a smile.

"Hello sir, I'm Elena Clarke…" she began.

"My new secretary?" he questioned.

"That is correct sir. Allow me to show you around," Elena said before turning away and assuming that he would follow her. "Here we have the offices of the other designers that will be working for you. Over there in the central room off of your office is the model of Midgar and of this building. The archives are down a few levels, as are some other things, but you will be shown that by one of the other executives during your proper tour. And this is your office. My desk is right there, and as soon as you are situated, I'll take you upstairs for the meeting."

He smiled in a charming way before going into his office. His fingers breezed over the brass nameplate on the desk and smiled. Soon he'd have this place looking like his office in Junon, back before his parents had sent him here. Still, the title was what brought him here, and the chance to do something that would be remembered. He read the nameplate out loud, a smile on his face.

"Head of Urban Development, Reno Tarshil…"


	2. The Turk

Author's Notes: This could very well be the only time I use this method of one chapter in one person's point of view, second chapter in another point of view. I hope to vary style s bit throughout the fiction.

And I hope the Reno revelation shocked you all! But if Reno is head of Urban Development, where is Reeve you say? Well, that is a good question …

Chapter 2: The Turk

_Sometimes the world around you is merely a dream. It is a place where the pain, the fear and the sins are wiped away, where you are pure and good. Sometimes it is a place where people do not depend on you every moment, where the only person who needs your help is yourself. Sometimes it is a world where you are not constrained by orders, and where you are free to follow your heart. And sometimes it is a place where you can only be yourself, the one that no one else may see. Sometimes it is a place where you take the place of someone unimportant, and where your life is simple and sweet. Other times it gives you freedom to be the hero instead of the villain. And sometimes…_

…_you never find it again._

_  
_The irritating and familiar buzz of the alarm woke the man and he flicked it off with a slight movement of his hand. There was a groan of protest at his side as the warm body beside his tried to deny the existence of a world around them, succeeding only in drawing a chuckle from the male who had turned off the alarm. This one pulled away from the lovely young male curled against him and rolled out of the bed. A quick glance at the clock rewarded him with the time, somewhere between four am and five.

"Come on, gotta get up," he grumbled, shaking the other man out of his sleep. The younger male glared at him in anger, something that brought a smile to his face.

"Not now. Too early," the younger one mumbled.

"If you had listened to me last night and gone to bed earlier you wouldn't be as tired now."

"Like you'd let me," he shot back at the older male.

"You can sleep for another hour, but no more!" he said with another chuckle before going off to prepare himself for his own day.

He picked his way through the younger man's house until he came to the kitchen and prepared himself some orange juice and toast. It wasn't that he needed it for energy or to wake up really, he could operate efficiently for weeks without nourishment, not that he would want to do that. Once this was done he stalked to his lover's bathroom and allowed himself to cleanse away the pains and sins of the previous night. All was done in darkness, the element that was his home, his love, and his child, no matter what his young partner desired. Wrapped in shadows he dried himself off and sent to the closet where he stored his own clothes.

A navy suit was chosen by the man and he donned them without a word our sound. Even this early his training kicked in and he searched to do everything swifter, quieter, and smarter. It was his orders, and his calling, almost as death was. With the suit on, a duffle bag over his shoulder, cell phone in his pocket and keys and helmet in hand, he slipped out into the darkness of the morning. Waiting in front of the building stood his only love in the world… an obsidian Hesketh Vampire, brand new. There was nothing more important in the world to him as that motorcycle. He carefully placed the contents of his duffle into the two saddle bags of the bike before pulling on his helmet and revving up the bike. The words 'Perfect Turk' printed on the helmet in a beautifully scrawled script. The bike roared to life as he drove off to where he almost lived.

* * *

Five AM. The sun was just peeking over the horizon as he pushed through the doors of the Shin-Ra building, startling the normal cheerful greeter to wake up. She almost greeted him, but the second she saw the navy blue suit she quickly went back to her nap. Even people in the lowest areas of Shin-Ra knew better than to bug the Turk Leader when he was coming in for the morning, or any time really.

He went right for the private elevators, ones only accessible by security, executives and the top employees in the building. With a swipe of a keycard he was on the glass enclosed elevator, riding up to the fiftieth floor, his floor. While most executive floors were about the 60th, the Turks, more for the purpose of getting a floor for themselves, had the only completely restricted to anyone without a special keycard. Even the President had a hard time getting there at first.

Once in the Turk Lounge, the main hang-out of all Turks, he dropped his helmet on one of the leather couches and tossed his keys across the room and into the bowl on his desk in his office on the other side of the lounge. The Turk smiled and went for the training rooms, prepared for his morning regiment. In the small locker room he stripped off his suit, placed it in his locker, and replaced it with a set of black silk trainers. Now it was time for him to slip into the world of a Turk. It would take him two hours to completely perform his morning training, but it would be worth it in the end.

First he pounded all his pent up frustration into a punching bag. He knew his schedule for the day. Like hell he wanted to meet that idiot Tarshil's kid. Just like most of the executives here the kid was probably only getting the job because he was his father's son. When would they ever get someone with some damn talent here? Last person had MADE Midgar, and it's not like that was an accomplishment. Angrily he punched the bag again.

"Stressed?" came a voice behind him, deep and calming.

The Turk turned to face the stoic male behind him. A simple meeting of eyes confirmed the question.

"Won't be bad," the male assured his boss, "Train?"

The Turk nodded to his bald friend. "You got it. I could use some help with the combat training."

"Don't crack my skull this time," the tall man said with a smirk.

* * *

Seven AM now, so the clock proclaimed. The tall stoic man was leaning against the wall and seemingly meditating, but his boss knew better. Things were constantly going on in the bald man's mind, wheels turning and a world of problems being solved before they came up. At his side, sharing the couch and reading one of the extensive reports they had done on this new executive was his partner, who took a moment to brush a strain of midnight black hair out of his deep chocolate eyes. He himself was thinking, wondering what exactly was expected of him. Did the President want him to get along with the latest idiot, or merely treat him like I treat all the others?

"Hey Tseng," the bald guy said with a smirk on his face, "Think he'll be afraid of us?"

"Who isn't Rude?" the young Turk questioned his superior. "And he should be afraid! We're Turks."

"And he is an executive," the boss said stiffly, "He can get either of you fired if the President likes him enough."

"Relax man," Tseng said, leaning against him, "This guy looks clean. And it's the ones who look clean that always have something we can manipulate."

"Hey," Rude cut in, "My wife 'looked clean' to you guys, and she was just that."

"Was," the male chuckled before bringing up his hand to check his watch. "Time to go boys. Wanna beat the President up there right?"

"Yes sir," both said, neither sounding very overjoyed at the prospect.

"Sir?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes Reeve!"


	3. The Meeting

Author's Notes: Well, this might be my first and only chapter ever in a Sephiroth point of view. And as you can see from his attitude, he is not happy. At the very end of the page you will see a minor diagram as to the seating of the people at the table at the beginning of the chapter. And for future reference, getting Sephiroth to behave for a chapter is difficult to say the VERY least.

Whatevergirl: I have a gift for you! For being my most loyal and devoted Final Fantasy 7 reviewer, I'm going to give you a one free one-shot coupon, redeemable at anytime. Just remember, this free one-shot that will be a gift to you is only in the Final Fantasy 7 category. So give me a random topic or some key words or a scene, and I'll give you a gift. Love ya!

And to Sei-fee's friend: I got you back for calling me Becca.

Dedication: This chapter, no, this WHOLE fiction is dedicated to my friend Ktrenal, because he helped me figure out how to get from Point A to Point B with this thing. Originally it was just an idea for a one-shot, but we RPed this out a little, and I think this fic is better for his help. Thanks a lot man.

Note 1/5/06: Edited some perspective problems that occur in the beginning.  
Note 1/6/06: Changed Reeve's last name to fit with the name in the rest of the story. Amazing I didn't realize that last night.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Meeting

_Sometimes the world around you is merely a dream. In it you become something far more than an obedient servant. You become a divine being, born to rule, and fated to die at the hands of your subjects. Sometimes it makes you feel as if you are destined for higher things, or it can make you feel lower than dirt. The dream can make you question where you came from, and where you are going. Sometimes you yearn to be part of that world, and sometimes you shy away from it. And sometimes…_

…_you grow to fear sleep._

We were all waiting for someone, and this time, it wasn't me, much to my own relief. Not that it was my fault that I had been late so much lately. Recently I'd started having these odd dreams where I went insane and tried to take over the world, and I'd quickly started avoiding any sleep but the dreamless and very unrestful status ailment. Not that I'd take over the world of course; I don't like it that much, or even give a fuck. Even if I was really the son of an insane alien bitch, I wouldn't decide to kill everyone for her sake. If I did that I wouldn't have time to joke around with the Turks.

"Where in the world is he?" a very irritated and young President groaned. Much like Me, he had his feet up on the polished obsidian conference table, except he couldn't get in trouble for it. The blue eyed youth, clad eternally in a white purer than that of new fallen snow, drummed his fingers on the armrest of his seat and glared past me to the still closed doors.

"Not everyone can be perfectly punctual Mister President," came the voice of the heavy-set and annoying Head of Public Safety, my own boss Heidegger. Not only was Keith Heidegger fat and stubby, he had a laugh like a horse with a hernia.

"Do me a favor Heidegger," Rufus said in annoyance, "Shut-up."

Silence soon took over again, something I preferred quite readily, as did the three Turks. While I pushed a strain of my flawless, if I might say so myself, silver hair from my mako green eyes, I watched two of the Turks further down the table. The emerald eyed leader, Reeve Tuesti, was speaking to his second in command, a lovely Wutain named Tseng Nomura with eyes like shadows, using the complex, quick and minute battle language of the Turks. Though I had studied the Turks for many years trying to decipher the complex sign-language, I feel that I have only scratched the top of it so far. Still, it was enough for me to understand what the two were 'talking' about in plain sight. Yet even though their 'words' were shown plainly before all, only Rude and I could even tell the two were communicating.

At the moment it seemed like the two were just randomly gossiping, but then a certain term cleared everything up for me. They were speaking of what they called 'fresh-meat', their common term for new employees. Now I understood, the two Turks were making bets on the new executive. Tseng thought that Reno would be gone before the end of the day, but Reeve gave him a week. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them and throw in my bet, much to their surprise, because I did it in their own battle language.

"I think he might last," my fingers proclaimed quickly, and though my hands were far from as graceful as the two Turks when it came to their 'native tongue', I think I did pretty well. Even Rude rewarded me with a pleased smirk. Then again, Tseng was glaring very ominously at me, and I wouldn't put it past him to try something because he was the jealous sort, and the look on Reeve's face was almost as clear a proposition to me as doing a lap-dance.

That was the odd thing about Reeve actually. You never thought he could be a big bad Turk when you looked at him, quite the opposite in fact. While he could pull off the ice cold look all Turks perfected, he chose not to. Once, when we'd both just had a chance at talk he had pointed out something I too had noticed. He said that it was easier to gain the trust of people who were either in love with you, or thought you to be kind and gentle. While I used my good looks for the former with all of my youngest cadets, and some higher-ups in Shin-Ra, Reeve chose to do that latter. And his features suited it very well. Where I had the icy and regal appearance, tempered by the strength of a warrior, Reeve had something else entirely. His eyes, somehow he kept them warm, the kind of eyes you would want to trust foolishly. Everything about Reeve's appearance, from his pale skin color, to his dark hair, to the very nice facial hair made him look like one of those nice councilors that actually seemed to care about you and what you thought. Something like that in a Turk was dangerous, but in the proverbial hands of the Turk leader and Head of Executive Research Department was deadly.

Suddenly there came a knock upon the office door and Rufus and I, moving as one, sat properly in our seats. Elena, the lovely secretary to the Head of the Urban Development department and the older sister of the President Rufus Shin-Ra stood at the door. The blonde woman bowed to us.

"Mister President, assembled executives and employees, I present Mister Reno Tarshil," she said before stepping aside to admit the young executive, the son of a man I hated almost as much as I hate the other executives. And even I couldn't help but be speechless. There was no way a man like that came from HIS father, not even if his mother was a supermodel.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the lustful glance that Reeve stealthily shot the young male. Even I had to stare a moment longer at the young male. This Reno looked around nervously, bowing his head down in respect to the President and the rest of us. Obviously he was nervous most of all in the presence of the President as well as the two most notorious sets of killers under Shin-Ra's employ… the Turks and SOLDIER. But was he ever a sight. Reno had the most vibrant shade of bright red, slightly offset by the iciest set of pale blue eyes I had ever seen, even among all those I knew with mako infusions. It was evident that the youth was a but naïve, for he wore charcoal black where the darker navy color the Turks wore would suit him better and it didn't show off his very slender body, but one could get around that.

"Hello Mister Tarshil," Rufus said standing, and that action obligating the rest of us present to stand as well. "It is good to finally meet you. Would you have a seat?"

I glared at the young President, half shocked by his civility, half angry because the seat he was gesturing to was mine, and he was giving it to the new guy. Not that I minded much, I'd still be sitting directly beside the cute red-head. So I quickly stood, pulled back the chair for Reno, and moved to my new temporary seat. The young executive bowed his head, so respectful this one, and took my seat once the President himself sat down. Now even I know that such behavior not only impressed Rufus, but could practically win him over. Nothing pleases that kid more than flattery, even if he is a demented, psychotic, self-interested, hard-headed... I could go on, but Rufus is speaking now.

"You come to us with the highest recommendations of not only your father, who built this whole city, but of your former teachers at the Engineering School of Junon's famous Riesl University. I am sure that you will do very well here."

"Thank you very much Mister President," Reno said, once again bowing his head. Honestly, this red-head could not be a day over 23 and he was giving that 19 year old brat a bigger ego than ever. "I would like to say that it will be an honor working for you, sir. I just hope I can live up to what others have told you I am capable of. Some of my teachers were prone to exaggeration."

"Nonsense," came the silky smooth baritone voice of Reeve from down the table. Beside him Tseng was glaring wildly at the new executive, probably mad that he had Reeve's attention. He could accept me with Reeve anytime, because I was a familiar and old threat, and he knew that after a week with me Reeve always returned to him. This new kid was an unknown foe to the Turk, one he wasn't about to risk losing Reeve to.

"I've seen some of your work," Reeve continued, "The addition you did to the Junon concert hall was rather lovely."

"Why thank you sir," Reno said, a blush rising to his cheeks. It seems to me that Reeve's friendly face and kind words were already winning the red-head over.

"That is enough Reeve," Rufus said. "Most of us have business to attend to, so allow me to introduce everyone very quickly so that we might be on our way. To your right is General Sephiroth, the Head of SOLDIER…"

I raised my hand in a polite, but indifferent wave. And don't give me that look, I only did it because 1) I have a reputation to uphold, and 2) It wasn't like I was going to beat Reeve this time.

"To Sephiroth's right is our Head of Weapon Development, Alexander Hojo." The name made me shiver, especially since the man was a total slut and ugly to boot. Hojo was one of those creepy guys with greasy black hair who thought that they were the gods' gift to humanity. News flash, he's like seventy, thin as a broom stick, and always wearing these leather clothes that make him look like an anorexic cow. And yet some people say he slept his way to the topic. Man, the guy gets laid more than Reeve or me put together, and we tied in a poll on the hottest male Shin-Ra employee a few months ago in one of the underground newspapers.

"To Hojo's right is our Head of Public Safety, and thus the man in charge of even Sephiroth, is Keith Heidegger. To your immediate left is Scarlet Prame, the Head of our Space Department." Now that was the only TRULY and totally nice person at the table. Scarlet was the sweetest thing, and extremely smart. She had soft blonde hair that she left loose, and always wore a lovely skirt-suit that brought out the pale lavender of her eyes. Unfortunately, Scarlet was also one of the worst treated employees in the building, despite her ongoing relationship with Rufus himself. Rumor had it that the glasses-wearing and timid bomb-shell blonde was due to be proposed to by the President. They'd make a cute couple.

"And finally, to her left is the head of our Science Department, Virgil Palmer." Now THERE was a person that scared even the Turks. Palmer was the most sadistic and evil man in Shin-Ra, the one that created Mako and Jenova infusions, and the man that created me, or so I assume. This Palmer was the equivalent of the Hojo in my bad dreams.

"It is very nice to meet you all," Reno said with a smile, but he didn't ask why the three navy suited men at the end of the table were not introduced. Even he would recognize the Turks.

"Well, I believe that is all, other than having someone show you all of the upper levels," Rufus said in an offhand way. Normally one would desire that job, but I could see that Reeve wanted that chance as much as myself and Palmer. Neither of us would all Palmer to do so, so I glared at him and allowed Reeve the honor.

"Please Sir," Reeve spoke as he stood, "Allow me this pleasure."

There was nearly a shared gasp around the table from all but myself. You see, Reeve making this kind of offer had the same meaning as Reeve flat out saying 'he's mine, so all the rest of you back off'. Now Reeve had made his move, which will definitely make things interesting.

"Alright, you are all dismissed. Have a nice day Mister Tarshil," Rufus said, encouraging all but the Turks to leave. I too stood and took my leave, knowing Reeve would soon bring the young executive to my own office…

* * *

(head of the table)1

(left side of table)2 3(right side of table)

(left)4 5(right)

(left)6 7(right)

(left)8 9(right)

(opposite head of table)10

1) Rufus, 2) Reeve, 3) Rude, 4) Tseng, 5) Heidegger, 6) Palmer, 7) Hojo, 8) Scarlet, 9) Empty Seat, 10) Sephiroth


	4. The Robot

Author's Notes: Don't you just love it when I go out of town for three weeks? I get so much done. But now I have to settle down and start the painful part… typing. I've got a chapter of this fic, a new one-shot, and the end to another fic all awaiting typing, plus the ending of another chapter for this fic and another one to write out. Shesh, I've been busy.

On a sadder note… Mourn with me the loss of over ten hours of FFX-2 game play my sister deleted.

Well, onto the story.

Note: Mini-cams in the FF7 universe and used by the Turks is mental-property of Ktrenal. Atreylune has the mental property of both work and the hidden personal Turk cell-phones. I love you two a lot!  
Note2: The italics show translations to the Wutain being spoken.

Chapter 4: The Robot

'Dreams, both ambitional and subconscious, are what make us ourselves.'

They say curiosity killed the cat, but really, it is the bread and butter of my existence. Almost everything I do is spy work, and few suspect the cute, cuddly feline atop a toyasaurus would do anything like that. Even I wouldn't, and I'd never suspect that not only was I used by Turks, but created by one. Well, unless I was me that is.

My creator is here now, lounging on the expensive leather couch that had been a favorite of the former Tarshil executive. I find this choice interesting because of what we both know about its history. Right now Reeve is conclusion the tour of Shin-Ra with an introduction of myself and a minor tour of Reno's own office. It is obvious, to me at least, that Reeve is very taken by the red-head's loveliness. Yet it's just another fling like he always had. I know this because long ago I implanted special devices in his blood stream. These things tell me everything from his vital signs to the last time he had any 'fun' or got drunk. All those devices recorded no change except for a minor, albeit increasing, state of lust for this one. And from the way he's acting, to get it from Reno before Sephiroth can.

Reno was blushing faintly because of some lewd comment or other about his father and the couch. Reeve was laughing, though not as he would have in front of Rude or Tseng. Never known my Reeve to be considerate or compassionate to others before. It is rather… what is that word? Endearing I think.

A phone rang and Reno jumped. With a resigned sigh reeve pulled out his work phone and answered it. Imagine the surprise on his face when there was still ringing. I could have told him it was his personal cell and not his work on, but I'm too busy enjoying the attention from Reno to care… What? I can enjoy being pet even if I'm only an artificial intelligence program in a cat form!

"Hello?" Reeve hazarded into the phone he pulled out of some other hidden pocket.

There was a low growl picked up from the phone, only Reeve with the phone at his ear and me with an increased sense of hearing could pick it up.

Reeve quickly slipped into a Wutain dialect I could easily translate, though his voice was barely a whisper. _"Tseng-sama,"_ he greeted in Wutain.

_"You are with him, are you not?" _the Wutain native returned in the same tongue.

Reeve quickly covered the phone and stood. "I am sorry Reno-san," he spoke, not completely able to shake himself out of Wutain and that resulting in the 'san' bit, but it is understandable. I can read anger in his vitals. "I must take this call. I will be back as soon as possible."

When Reeve left the room I tuned my internal sensors to the frequency of the phone to hear the conversation.

_"Tseng, how did you get this number?"_ Reeve demanded angrily, but the words were still beautiful. Such is the form of Wutain.

"So, do you have a name?" Reno asked me suddenly.

"No," I replied as Tseng pointed out that the number was kept in Reeve's file.

"Then what do they call you by?" Reno asked in shock.

"Twenty-three," my response came as Reeve began to rant at Tseng.

"Why twenty-three?" he asked, questing for an answer that would satisfy him.

"I am the third model that was created… They gave the first one the number of 21. I'm still a prototype really. When a superior model is completed I will be destroyed."

Reno frowned, "You deserve a name."

"To name is to express a desire to retain. That would be pointless for me because Reeve is already making my replacement."

_"I can spend time with him if I want too. Kid, you aren't my keeper," _Reeve hissed in anger greater than before.

"Well, I'm going to name you anyway. How about Cait Sith?"

_"Really Reeve? When was the last time you cooked for yourself? Or spent the night alone? Or even stayed in your own apartment?"_ Tseng shot back.

"Cait Sith?" I questioned.

"The mythical king of cats. Also called Stray."

_"Tseng, back the hell off. I don't need this from you. And I'm sorry if you thought we were in a serious relationship, because we aren't. I don't know if you thought you were special or something, but I do know you know I don't do serious relationships. I expect our transition back to a purely professional relationship will be easy."_

"I like that name," I said, but I noted his frown.

"You'd let them take you apart?" Reno asked.

"Yes. It is my purpose after all other purposes fail."

_"Of course sir,"_ Tseng mumbled before hanging up.

"Reeve would take you apart even though you have a mind of your own?"

"Does the creator of humans not do the same?"

"But, we humans have souls, and those live forever, even without our bodies."

"My memory and personality chips will be stored away and last forever."

"But these can be destroyed!" Reno insisted.

Oh, this was familiar. Reeve and I had this debate once, not long after my creation and initial study of spirituality that I could better understand the humans I spied upon. I knew the proper response, one Reeve had used against me.

"So can the human soul," I replied coolly.

Reno's eyes widened, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Take Sephiroth and Reeve for example," I quoted from memory, nearly verbatim. "Though they are called Shin-Ra's Angels of Death, they are no such thing. Both are people who have been conditioned to their tasks. And in this conditioning they lost two critical things, at least in the eyes of 'normal' people. Their 'eternal' souls and almost all emotions were lost to them, forever probably. They are heartless, soulless bastards."

Reno paled, which was something shocking to me. "How can you say such things!"

"They are true!" I insisted.

"No they aren't! Reeve is a nice guy!"

"Reeve is a Turk," I corrected him. "Any Turk would slit your throat were you to look at them wrong. They are thieves, liars, kidnappers and murderers. They have no friends, need no love, and frown at such 'niceties'."

"Tanière!" Reno shouted. Yet the language was foreign to me.

"He is not a liar," came Reeve's voice from the doorway. Damn, I didn't notice him there. "Twenty-three cannot state falsehoods unless ordered to do so."

"Well I don't believe it," Reno declared. "And neither should either of you. Everyone needs love and friends!"

Reeve frowned slightly, "I have had no friends since I left my home in Mideel over half my lifetime ago."

Reno took this into account for a few minutes and then smiled widely, "Then I'll be your friend."

This honestly threw Reeve off. Apparently the new executive was more naïve than he had assumed and had really made things harder for the Turk.

"Uh… Okay," Reeve agreed.

"We can go out tonight and you can show me around Midgar," he happily suggested.

Once more Reeve agreed and then excused himself. I quickly followed. This would be interesting.


	5. The Secretary

Author's Notes: After reading a few Reeve stories I realized that I needed to get some time with an aggressive Reeve. So, back to The Dreamer! Sadly this chapter is shorter, but involves a great ditz who is pretty in touch with things this time.

Once more, Italic text means translated from Wutain for your sake.

Chapter 5: The Secretary

She watched sadly as Reeve Evans and his robotic spy left the office of her boss. The Turk had been arguing with Tseng on the phone before her desk, not knowing that she knew Wutain, or maybe not caring about it. Elena could not help but worry for Reno. Almost everyone in Shin-Ra knew about the reputation of that Turk. Between Sephiroth, and Reeve, almost no new employees went 'unconquered'. Some even said that Elena had avoided it because of that and the fact that she and Rude were married. Yet she was not unaware that Reno had made his way into Reeve's crosshairs.

Silently she started at opening the mail addressed specifically to her boss. In the end there were welcome letters from all of the executives, a request for an appointment from Scarlet, a demand for a meeting from her brother Rufus, and the other constants for a new executive, firearms training from the Turks. It was something implemented long ago, but not enforced until Rufus had come to power several years back. The idea was to give someone a minor way to protect themselves while not rendering them into deadly weapons themselves. While their skills were no where near par with that of the Turks, they were good enough to make the late Mister Tarshil cocky enough to threaten a Turk. Because of this the man had been shot by said Turk, none other than Reeve.

Once the mail was dealt with she entered the office of her new boss, where Reno had buried his face in his hands. Already it seemed as if the initial joy and shock had set in and now a new sense of fear and nervousness had taken over the young red-head. How could he not be in such a state really? He had just made friends with one of the two deadliest men in Shin-Ra, he'd met the most powerful people in Midgar, and it was about to get a little more stressful.

"Mister Tarshil," she began.

"Reno," he responded, "It's just Reno."

Elena smiled softly at Reno. He was so nice and sweet. Too bad that such things were so easily destroyed around here. Also, with Reeve around, Reno would end up being easily manipulated through these good qualities.

"I have your first messages sir. Miss Scarlet would like to have a meeting with you regarding the development of a town around the aerial and space research area. The President will expect you in his office tomorrow at three in the afternoon. The other executives sent formal letters of welcome, and the Turks have already sent a message to have me set up your firearms training."

"Fire arms training?" Reno asked nervously.

"Standard for all high ranking employees. I met my husband during firearms training. Don't worry, it's not too hard, and the Turks are very patient."

"Why would I need fire arms training?" the younger male asked.

"You're in Shin-Ra Reno. Your father CREATED Midgar. Those are pretty good reasons. Also, it is dangerous on the streets at night. You could also request special training with a less lethal weapon if you desire. I would suggest a stun gun or Electromagnetic Rod, or EMR for short."

"Okay… What do I do about the other stuff?" 

"I have sent the standard reply to the congratulations and welcome letters, I have arranged a meeting with Scarlet next week and Rufus will receive a letter confirming your appointment tomorrow. And as for the training, I will speak to the Turks directly about it."

"Oh, thank you Elena," he said.

"I'm here to make things easier Reno," she said with a smile. "And call me 'Laney."

The red-head grinned, "Alright, 'Laney it is. But you have to call me Reno, none of that 'sir' stuff."

The blonde woman smiled widely. "Okay then. Welcome to the Department of Urban Development Reno."

"Thank you. Um, do you know any good places to eat in Midgar?"

"Of course. Would you like me to make you a reservation for tonight?"

"Would you? Oh thank you very much Elena!"

"No problem. You know what, despite the odds, I think you might actually like it here at Shin-Ra."

After a while of helping the new executive unpack his books and hang pictures and set up mini models of the city Elena was forced to rush to her desk by a ringing phone.

"Hello, Urban Development. Reno Tarshil's office, Elena speaking. How may I help you?"

"Elena," said a familiar and sweet voice, "May I speak to our new executive?"

"Uh, Reeve. I'm not sure you should. He's rather busy at the moment."

"Oh come on, it's not like I would hurt him or anything."

"_You know as well as I do that you could do just that Reeve-sama,"_ Elena snapped in Wutain.

There was stunned silence on the line for a few moments. "Elena, I can't believe I forgot that your father had Tseng and I tutor you and your brother in Wutain."

"I think father's exact words were 'know thy enemy'."

"I'm hurt. Do you see me as an enemy?" the Turk almost purred over the line.

"When it comes to Reno's happiness, yes." She had quickly grown fond of her new boss.

"Elena, who is it?" came Reno's voice from the door of his office.

With a sigh she covered the mouthpiece, but knew Reeve had heard the words spoken so confidently by the lovely executive. "It is Mister Tuesti sir. He would like to talk to you."

"Mister Tuesti?" Reno questioned. "Do I know a Mister Tuesti?"

"Yes, Reeve."

"Oh, I'll take it in my office then," the male said before retreating to his office with a smile.

Elena let out a sigh and transferred the call, but not before she carefully took her place by Reno's door to listen in.

"Hello Reeve… Yes, I'm all settled in now. Elena has been a great help," the fiery man said with a slight smile. "Oh, well… Yeah… Sure… Um, how about the White Storm? It's really close to my place. … Great. See you at seven then. … Yeah, I'll just have Elena reserve me a table at a restaurant a bit earlier instead. … Okay, see you then."

The blonde let out a sigh. Reno was going out to a bar with the Turk leader. This would not end well.


	6. The Bartender

Author's Notes: Today I was looking through my stats. And there seems to be a sudden influx of people enjoying my writing. Yay me.

Finally typing up this chapter. This chapter marks the halfway point I believe.

whatevergirl: Once more, thanks for the support babe. Keep it up.

Dark-Star-Mage-Mayhew: Welcome to my author's Notes. May I take your order? And Poor Poor Reno only gets worse.

This chapter involves a character you would NOT expect in a capacity that doesn't seem to fit all that well. That is why I love AU.

The Bartender

The Black Lotus, one of the most upscale bars in Midgar, is run by her. And who is she? Her name is Jessica, but all of her customers call her Jessie. That is right, Jessie. Only Wedge and Biggs dare to call her 'Jess', because the last guy that did ended up dead. That was how the bar name became, The Black Lotus instead of the original 'Lotus Flower'. Usually she had high end customers, but it is mainly due to her connections. See, about five years ago she was a Turk trainee. During a mission she was a little slow, and she got shot in the leg. She never walked the same again, but she was allowed to leave the Turks and open the only bar in town that the President, executives and Turks frequented, and it was considered high end for this. Other rich people came to try and rub elbows with the influential, but they were never as brave as her usuals, because her usuals feared no impaired Turk.

Jessie looked up from mixing a drink when a beep reached her ear from the listening device she wore. She wore two usually, one set to beep when the doors opened, and the other to listen into conversations. See, even though she was not a Turk, Jessie served as a spy specializing on the who's who of Midgar. All the big guys and gals are here once a week. But she had more to focus on, namely the voice and face and door.

"REEVE!" Jessie squealed happily before leaving her current work and running as best she could to jump into the waiting arms of the Turk. Reeve chuckled and swung her around a few times.

"Jess!" Reeve said, a smile upon his face. She knew the smile was forced, but she could sense some genuine happiness in the male. "Still doing well my dear?"

"Absolutely. You aren't due for another two days," she added in a whisper.

"Just taking the new guy out," Reeve said, stepping aside to reveal Reno to the woman. 

"New Turk?" she asked and was amused as the red-head paled.

"No," the Turk said. "Jessica, this is Reno Tarshil, the new head of Urban Development. Reno, this is Jessica Resl, a former Turk of mine."

The brunette smiled and held her hand out to Reno, "Nice to meet you sir."

What Reno didn't see was the quick flickering of hands that was the Turk battle sign. Jessie asked, in this method, if Reeve was fucking Reno yet. She earned a glare in response.

"We would like a private table," Reeve said, meaning a table away from her microphones, or at least the ones she recorded and reported on.

'So,' Jessie thought, 'He wants to make sure the other Turks and executives don't hear this… Somebody must be quite of jealous of this Reno, or of Reeve.'

"Of course sir," Jessie said with a false grin. "Right this way."

"Former Turk?" she heard Reno whisper to Reeve. "I thought there were no former Turks."

"I got injured," Jessie happily provided and enjoyed how Reno jumped. "Permanent leg injury. I never knew enough to shoot me. But they made use of me here."

"Jessica has extremely sharp hearing," Reeve informed the executive.

"And yet some things never reach my ears. What happened to…" she trailed off.

"He attempted to kill me, and I disposed of the threat," Reeve spoke, voice icy like she knew during her time as a Turk on missions, but it seemed to unnerve the new executive with them.

"Foolish guy," she responded.

"It was all his fault," Reeve commented as she stopped and gestured to a small table.

"Thank-you Jessica," the lead Turk bowed and pulled out a chair for the red-haired male.

The female returned to her work soon, having plenty of order to fill and secrets to learn, but her eyes kept darting to her former and technically current boss. Reeve was acting oddly in her eyes. His gaze would rest upon Reno so long, his fingers brush against Reno's and there was a look in Reeve's eyes that she had never seen. She wasn't sure Tseng had even seen past the eternal hard ice in the emerald eyes that few recognized outside of the Turks and higher up SOLDIERs. Now they almost seemed soft, and genuinely so…

Jessie was so enveloped in watching Reeve and this Reno character that she didn't notice the two familiar figures enter the bar. But she did hear them in her ear from the microphones near them.

"We should work together on this Professor," the familiar silk of Tseng's voice came.

"Of course Turk," Palmer agreed. "I want that specimen, and before Reeve damages him."

The glass in her hands almost fell from her grip, but somehow Jessie recovered from the shock. Reno seemed so nice. She'd have to tell Reeve…

"Jessie," she heard in her ear, a gasp of her name from Tseng as if he'd just remembered.

"Shit," she swore and pulled out the earpiece before feedback shocked her ears from Tseng turning on a scrambler. Quickly the woman stomped on the earpiece so the sound of the feedback would not draw attention to her. She saw Tseng rising and moving towards her and she fled to the back room. Tseng would want the tape. So much information would be lost if he got the one he wanted. And only because he wanted to hurt an innocent young executive.

As she grabbed the tape and put in a clean one she let out a gasp. Tseng's hand gripped her wrist, his grip so tight that she winced.

"Give me that tape Jessie," Tseng growled.

"How dare you threaten me Tseng! You're supposed to be LOYAL to Reeve, and protect the new executive!" she hissed back at him.

"Just give me the tape Jessie," he spoke, his voice sweet and alluring, something trained into all Turks.

This only served to anger the female, "I taught you that you Wutain whore! It doesn't work on me!"

"But it distracts you," Tseng said before a blow to her neck knocked Jessie out.


	7. The Doctor

Author's Notes: Dedicated to St. Mayhew. This is because he/she, I'm really sorry I can't tell and I'm trying not to offend either way, is the newest reviewer and when I read the review given me by St. Mayhew again when trying to decide which story to write the next chapter for, I just couldn't resist.

This chapter introduces another new character, and will involve some third person perspective because we are diving into the dream world, which if you care to remember is the in-game world, for the first time and seeing it through the mind of Reno, though it sure ain't his POV. The new character for the chapter, like Jessie, has been pulled out of their original in-game role and given a new one. If you can figure out who it is before I outright say it in the chapter, give yourself a pat on the back and a real cookie.

Italics show the dream, which is a given by this point, right?

* * *

Chapter 7: The Doctor

_He watched from the helicopter as Tseng directed the SOLDIERs riding with them to shoot at the group ascending the stairs of the pillar. A smirk touched Reno's face as he watched the bullets sink into the flesh of the leg of one of the rebels, the one responsible for the bombs according to their informant. Wasn't her name Jessie or something? Oh well, not like it mattered now. That was one down and three to go. The one with a gun-arm was obviously annoying Tseng because the Wutain took a machine gun off of one of the SOLDIERs and shot at him. Normally the marksman Turk would never miss such a shot, even with the shaking of the helicopter, but a man jumped in the way. The guy wore a bright red head band and an ugly greenish vest. Not that Reno had the right to judge what fashion was ugly under the plates because he'd once had clothes like that. _

_"Ready Reno?" his boss asked. The young Turk shrugged. _

_"You've still got that roly-poly to go, and the brute. I think I'll chill until then," Reno replied._

_"Better make it quick. Word came from the Don. Cloud was just there to visit him. I doubt a kid like that wouldn't survive his little pet. Might show up soon," Tseng continued, finally shooting the large, yellow clad AVALANCHE member._

_"Tough break with that one," Reno said, watching the large lard bucket fall over the railing and down, down, down to the ground so far below that he was just a yellow smear on the ground. "I mean, we save his ass back in Nibelheim after Sephiroth went crazy. Then him and the SOLDIER have to go and bust out and give us all that trouble. But like, he got away, so he deserved it, right? Who would have thought that the twerp responsible for the great Sephiroth's death would cause us trouble even now!"_

_"Reno," Tseng hissed, "Just get out there and punch in the destruction code."_

_"Right-o boss. Hey, look, the boy showed up and with his bimbo. Looks like there will be lots of fun now."_

_The red-haired Turk rose and moved past Tseng to the open door of the 'copter. He was so far up in the sky, even though he was really still lower than he was up on the plates. The winds, well, not winds really but just air whipped around by the propeller blades, jerked at his wrinkled, untucked and otherwise disheveled suit. Without a moment of hesitation he dropped down from the airborne vehicle, down five, ten, fifteen feet to the steel grating of the top platform of the main support of the Sector 7 plate. With a smirk always in place he ignored the three resistance members staring at him and rushed to the control panel, his EMR resting against his shoulder as he punched in the code, 62366. When the trio rushed forward he prepared for a fight. If it took just long enough he could make sure that they were close to the initial blast zone with no hope of escape when he fled via the helicopter waiting for him. Then again… Where had it gone now? Oh well, maybe Tseng had gone off to get that Ancient. Either way Reno knew he'd make it through this while these three, and the three they'd gunned down, wouldn't have a chance…_

"Sir," a voice said, shocking Reno from his terrifying dream.

The young executive jerked awake in the uncomfortable chair of the waiting room. As sleep cleared away from his mind and eyes an even greater shock descended upon him. Before him stood one of the men from his terrible dream, alive and well. Half of him was relieved to find that he had not truly brought harm to this stranger, but the other half, a half he'd not known existed before, questioned what it would take to kill him again. Not that he'd killed him in the first place. And what about Jessie? He had hurt her in that dream too, which wasn't good. If that pain, that death was his fault, could this one be his fault too?

"Sir, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," the male said, looking worriedly upon the executive. This man had been in his waiting room all day, hoping for news of the state of the subject named Jessie. Too bad he'd have to heard about the bad news brought to the Turk's medical staff, which he was head of, by way of Tseng and Reeve. Even now the young woman, the former Turk, was under constant surveillance by members of the Turks.

The doctor watched as the young red-haired executive shook his head and forced a smile upon his face. "I'm fine."

"You were waiting for news regarding Miss Jessie?" the doctor asked.

"You have information?" Reno responded with his own question as he rose and stretched a little bit.

"Yes. I'm her doctor, have been for quite a while now. Come with me. I'll save myself some time and tell you and Reeve at the same time."

The young executive nodded his head and followed the dark haired and lean doctor out of the waiting room and down a long hall. He was shocked to see that when they were outside of Jessie's room there was an armed SOLDIER standing there, protecting the door. Then again, it made a bit of sense to Reno because of his belief that Jessie had been attacked. The doctor knew otherwise, and accepted the sad news.

Upon entering the room Reno moved to where Reeve sat, the executive still looking a little pale. Yet neither the Turk nor doctor were willing to comment on the state of the executive. Besides, he was so naïve and sheltered it was probably just a little bit of shock that he was experiencing.

"You said you had news Biggs?" Reeve asked, yet to rise from his seat.

"Of course I do Reeve. I always do," Biggs responded. "Mister Tarshil, Mister Tuesti, would you please sit?"

Reno, unlike this Turk friend, took the order, sitting beside Jessie's bed and holding her hand in his own.

"It seems things did happen as Tseng has said. The only external source of injury was from the sharp chop to the back of the neck he dealt her. At the moment, her body responds to stimulus in the feet and legs, so there will be no permanent damage to her. Unfortunately the data collected at the scene by your Turks does imply that Jessie has been trading in Shin-Ra's secrets for some time. Tseng stopped her in time hopefully to stop her from further dealings."

Reno jumped to his feet. He could not believe that the woman he had just recently met would betray a company she had so obviously loved. "No, you're wrong. Jessie wouldn't do that!"

Doctor Biggs let out a sigh, "Forgive me sir, but you've known her less than five hours. Are you really a fitting judge to speak against the evidence."

Reeve let out a sigh, "I must agree with him in this case. Jessie would not do something like this. We'll have to look into it further. Hopefully Tseng was wrong this time."

"Of course sir," Biggs said, slightly nervous. He didn't report to any executive, so he was free from that pressure, but Reeve was his boss, so he'd have to agree.

"Watch over her Biggs, very carefully. There is something else going on here, and I intend to figure out what it is. When she wakes, call me."

The doctor nodded.

"You are dismissed," Reeve said, intending to speak alone with Reno.

Biggs bowed and slipped out of the room. Halfway down the hall he let out a relieved sigh. Sure, Tseng and Palmer would not be happy with this news, but as long as took the blunt of Reeve's wrath if he found out, and as long as he kept his money then there would be no problems for him.

* * *

Author's back! Well, were you guys expecting Biggs? Yes, well good boys and girls. Bet you didn't expect that he'd be in on it with Palmer and Tseng. How sad. Cheating Jessie like that? And now we know that the Dreamer is Reno, and he doesn't like what he dreams. Next chapter will give us Scarlet's entrance! She's so nice compared to everyone else!

Stay tuned for the next installment of the Dreamer- Chapter 8: The Fiancée.


	8. The Fiancee

Author's Notes: So here it finally is. I've had it in my notebook for far too long I guess. Glad I'm finally getting to it right? And oh, what is this? Shock of all shocks, is that one of those dream paragraph openings I haven't done in so damn long? I think it is. Well, I hope it isn't a bit to rusty considering how long it has been.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Fiancée

_Sometimes when you dream, everything is far less than it seems it should really be. The love you came to know and depend upon wasn't even there in the first place. Each night you yearn to avoid the dreams that bring the worst of your fears to you, the dreams that cause tears you wish you never had to shed. In the dreams your callous words drive your love so far away from you. And sometimes…_

_You can never escape it._

It was a nervous habit of hers to play with her hair while she waited for something big to happen. She would shift and twitch and otherwise figuratively 'twiddle her thumbs'. A binder labeled in her neat handwriting rested in her lap. Inside of it were many other papers covered in calculations, vague ideas, and most of all, years of her dreams. Yet the whole project would not rely on her decisions in the past, but upon those of the new, and quite young, executive. So it was really obvious why she was so nervous.

"Miss Scarlet," came the voice of her future sister-in-law, "Mister Tarshil will see you now."

The woman rose and smiled kindly at the other blonde, "Thank you Elena."

"Always a pleasure Scarlet."

Pushing her wire frame glasses up a bit, Scarlet took a deep breath and entered the now open door to meet the young Tarshil. Reno sat at his desk, hair redder than her name was crowning his head. His eyes were downcast and he seemed so thing and sad and maybe lost in his own mind. Obviously the news of the poverty in the slums that was delivered with the Midgar Report had not gone over well with him.

"Reno, thank you for seeing me on such a short notice."

The youth smiled. She knew he was almost amused that a meeting scheduled the day before was 'short notice'.

"Do not worry Scarlet, it is a pleasure to have this chance to work with you," the young man said, a wide and warm smile upon his lips and in those icy blue eyes. "I read your book on the human desire for adventure and the yearning for space."

At this the timid woman turned pink with embarrassment. "You read 'An Ode to the Stars'? None I know has read it before."

"Well, now you know someone that has," Reno said with a wide grin.

"I guess I can say that I have," she admitted.

"Now then, what exactly is it that I can help you with Miss Scarlet?"

"Oh," the woman said, attention finally snapping back to where it belonged. She placed the binder upon his relatively clear desk, which she soon assumed would become messy once he had the time to settle in, and opened it up. From the open binder she plucked a few papers to turn for his inspection.

"As you know, my department is attempting to finally open up the undiscovered vastness of space to human exploration."

"Of course I know about it Scarlet. My father was often ranting about it, but I have always supported the idea. Imagine what things we could learn about ourselves by taking a step back…"

She smiled. It was not often that one like her could find someone who not only agreed with her ideas, but seemed to be as consumed by them as she was.

"In fact, while I was in school in Junon I took the chance to go to the research center you set up in the city and I was quite lucky enough to meet your intended pilot, a Mister Cid Highwind…"

"Yes, Cid, interesting man isn't he?" she laughed. "A vile mouth, but one could almost say that the whole of the sky was in his eyes."

"They are a rather nice shade of blue, but do not get me wrong. That man should have been born with wings, not arms."

Both chuckled at the idea for a while before growing serious."

"Well, you see Reno, we require an outpost near the area where we are setting up the rocket. It would be housing for the mechanics, technicians, scientists and all others involved with the project. A veritable town of those seeking space. Sadly, for it to be effective…"

"It must be built to withstand the projected turmoil that would be created with the liftoff of the rocket, and at the same time comfortable enough to maintain the feeling of a home away from home?"

The smile upon the face of the woman only succeeded in widening even further. "Precisely. I've got all of the pertinent data with me, and I was wondering…"

"If I, as head of Urban Development, and the most experienced architect, engineer and city planner available to Shin-Ra, would care to design your town?"

"Yes Reno, that is exactly what I wanted to know."

The youth smiled very shyly, "It would be an honor to do this for you Miss Scarlet. If you would but leave the data I need here, I'll start on the rough design the first free second I have. I never thought that settling in would take me so much time."

"Don't worry," she said, standing and closing the binder, "You'll get used to it with time. Here, I made this copy of information for you."

He took the proffered binder and stood up, holding out a hand for her to shake. As she took it he bowed his head, "Don't worry, just leave it all to me Miss Scarlet."

The timid woman nodded and turned away, heading for the door to his office. Yet she paused in his doorway just before she was out of the office. "Oh, you will be joining Rufus and myself for dinner tomorrow night, correct?"

Reno smiled and picked up a small invitation from his desktop. "I never really expected to be invited to dinner by the President and his girlfriend…"

"Actually," she cut in with a smile, "He proposed last night. We're engaged now."

"Congratulations my dear," the young executive replied. "I can't wait to spend dinner with the President and his fiancée then."

Scarlet nodded and turned away. With one last smile she slipped out. What a nice guy that Reno was… Too bad it was obvious that Reeve and Palmer both had their eyes upon him.


	9. The Dinner

Author's Notes: I blame reviewers for actually causing me to write this. Seriously. So busy lately. Less than 30 more school days before I graduate. Amazing.

ZOMG, I've been trying to put this up for DAYS. Site wouldn't let me log in!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Dinner

Intimidated was not quite enough to describe what Reno felt. The doors before him were of solid mahogany, something one did not find much of in Midgar, and something few expected around Rufus Shinra. There was just something in the cold demeanor of the President that made one think he would be better suited to being around things that had never lived, like metal and glass, than around dead things like wood and leather. They were beautiful doors, with a brass knocker apiece and similar door knobs. Even the address was a wealthy thing yearning for attention: Rufus didn't just have numbers, but they were spelled out. This wasn't 27 Shin-Ra Drive, this was Twenty-Seven, in CURSIVE. No finer house had Reno ever seen, not even that of his father.

Fingers, almost shaking from nerves, clasped one of the knockers, and with it the young executive rapped lightly upon the door. Within moments it was swept open and Reno was greeted with a friendly sight. Scarlet was standing there, clad in a dress worthy of her name, looking positively stunning.

"Reno!" the other executive lightly exclaimed, pulling him into a friendly hug. "You are early!"

"It was better to be hours early than to be a few minutes late my dear Scarlet," a voice came from behind the woman.

Here Reno was presented with his first real look at the young President. Rufus's hair gleamed like gold, his eyes like sapphires, and the pure white of his clothes set off his well tanned skin. The smile he wore was not menacing, and yet at the same time it was not overly warm. All at once the young man was the cold President, the aloof son of the former President, the nervous future-groom, and the kind male that few saw. It was rather reassuring to Reno to meet the man on a level like this, to get to know him before falling so easily into the 'boss-employee' roles that would be required of them.

"Mister Shinra," the red-haired youth said, bowing his head a bit.

"Don't call me that. Shinra was my father. I'm just Rufus," the other youth said, voice icy and joking all at once. Such things were almost amazing. The President was treating him, RENO, as an equal.

"Forgive me Rufus," Reno said.

"Just come in already!" Scarlet said, practically dragging him in. "Rufus dear, can you show him around? I'll go ahead and finish up dinner."

The blonde teen, as he was not even twenty now, nodded and allowed his fiancée to walk off without him. Reno could not help but be amused with the idea that Rufus was so easily bossed around by the only executive more timid than he was himself. To think that Rufus not only allowed it, but took it with a smile…

"You're shocked. Is it because I allow my lovely Scarlet control at times?" Rufus asked with a smile. "She's not all a timid mouse you know. She's kind, cunning, and a lot more than one would expect when taking her at face value."

"One could say the same thing about any Shin-Ra executive," Reno observed as he followed the unspoken order to follow Rufus through the house.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked as he brought Reno through to the dining room, neither really wanting to do the whole grand tour thing.

"Well, Sephiroth technically counts as an executive, and he's not as cruel or icy as one would think. And Reeve, he looks all warm and all, but he's still capable of killing right?" the red-haired male said, not adding that he was starting to think he was not much unlike Reeve in that fact. Damn those dreams.

"Hey… Are you okay?" the male asked Reno, seeing to notice that there was a lot not being said.

"I'm just worried about Jessie…"

"The one selling Shin-Ra secrets?"

Reno shook his head, "I can't see her doing that. I really just can't. You could tell she loved her job and would do nothing to let Reeve down."

"I know. It's very disturbing," Rufus agreed as Scarlet entered the dining room.

"Hey, what are you guys gossiping about?" Scarlet asked as she placed a bread basket upon the table.

"Don't worry about it my dear. Now, would you like help carrying in the food?" Rufus asked, standing and kissing her cheek.

"Of course. You know I'm always willing to have you help me."

Rufus chuckled, "Come on Reno, let's be gentlemen."

The man rose and followed Rufus into the kitchen to help with bringing out Scarlet's wonderful meal. Rufus decided he wasn't going to trust his white suit with the pasta, so Reno ended up taking that out while the President carried the salad and a bowl of corn. Soon enough the trio were settled down at the table and enjoying their meal. Neither Rufus nor Reno could resist continuing their conversation.

"Do you really think she would do something like that?" Reno asked.

"I've only been President for a short time, but I know all of the Turks, new and old, rather well. I don't Jessie is capable of this sort of thing, but Tseng isn't one to lie…"

Scarlet leveled a glare unrivaled even by Sephiroth upon the two, effectively silencing them. "Can't you just leave work at work?"

For some reason the two looked down at their plates, ashamed by the reprimand by the woman. But soon the silence was broken as Scarlet started her own conversation.

"I did hear that you were at the bar where Jessie was found… With Reeve. And that you have a dinner planned with him…"

Reno turned nearly as red as his hair. "What is wrong with that?"

"Now who has brought work out at your dinner?" Rufus teased Scarlet.

"Actually, I'm asking Reno about his personal life."

"What personal life?" Reno asked quiet honestly.

The fact that the two looked at each other, with an expression Reno couldn't really read upon their faces, really disturbed the new executive. Did they think that he and Reeve were involved?

"Oh… You… You guys think Reeve and I…?"

"Reeve has a reputation you know," Rufus said. "And apparently you're topping his current list."

"What?" Reno said in shock.

Scarlet giggled, "Reno… Reeve obviously is interested in you. I think you best make it clear to him rather soon."

Now the red-head really was scarlet. Did they really think that about him? He… Reno was NOT gay. Not at all.

Rufus looked at his fiancée and shook his head, "We should leave him alone about this."

The woman nodded slightly, "Alright Rufus… But Reno, if you ever need someone to talk to…"

"You're there for me?" Reno asked with a smile.

"No. Just bug Rufus," she said laughing.

And so the dinner ended with a round of laughter. Yet unknown to them all there was a man outside, his vehicle nondescript and his presence not even taken in by the normal guards. Through a series of cameras in the Shin-Ra house meant for the safety of the President, Tseng watched the group eating, and plotted what would be needed to set the next days plans into order.


	10. The Plot

Author's Notes: Um. Yes, I was looking at the date while updating stuff. And I noticed that I haven't exactly been kind to this story. Like, trust me, it's just getting to the good part, and here I am all ignoring it for four and a half months. Can you believe that? Guess ficlets easily deter me from what is supposed to be done. But I'm here aren't I? I'm working on it, aren't I? So to those of you who read this and I've left at a near cliffhanger for all this time, I'm sorry. Forgive me? I've been distracted with two new anime… Did you know the guy that voiced Zack in Japanese has a great singing voice? I didn't think so. Oh well, consider that apology while enjoying the latest chapter of The Dreamer.

Chapter 10: The Plot

When he wakes up it's in a bed that is cold and empty. After nearly two years of always having that warmth Reeve offered beside him, waking up alone was a little surreal. It made no sense. How the other Turk could choose the simplistic and foolish little executive over him? Tseng knew what Reeve wanted, what Reeve needed, didn't he? Why did he have to lose to some spoiled snob? Especially one that Reeve had already made an orphan of?

Still, it was four am and time to get up. There were things that had to be prepared today. The world would not wait for him to get over his problems, not just yet. Sure, it would be subject to his plans, but it would not, no matter what, be allowed to pass him by. So the Wutain slowly pulled himself from the bed and stretched. It was awfully empty in here without Reeve around. The bed was too big for just one person…

His thoughts, however, were cut short by the synthetic ringing of a PHS. His PHS. Sure, maybe he was impatient to be rid of Reno, but there was another who was more impatient to acquire him. Not that Tseng could understand why the Professor wanted his fat paws on the red-head, but Tseng was more than willing to use any resources he could find. And truth be told, there were few as effective as Palmer was once he had his mind set on something. Hadn't they lost another Turk to that man? Reeve's own sponsor, a man of legend in the Turks, one Vincent Valentine. Goes to show what a little cunning from Palmer could accomplish. Hopefully their plans would make Reno disappear just as effectively.

With a groan he reached for the phone and flipped it open, though grogginess could not be kept from his voice. It had been a very long night watching that red-haired twit at the President's home. Did none of them have lives beyond staying up late talking about work? Hadn't Scarlet told the two men off once or twice for it? He hadn't much cared about the state of the slums, so why should Rufus? If they didn't act fast then the boy might change things around Shin-Ra, and not for the better.

"Yes?" he demanded, though he was half tempted to crush the phone. Who, other than Rude and Reeve, got up at such an ungodly hour?

"Ah, Tseng, I hope I didn't wake you," came Palmer's voice, sounding very far from sincere. The fat ass was hoping he had awoken the Wutain, and Tseng had suspected that he'd try such a thing. Why else get up so early?

"Only a fool would call at four in the morning on this line you know," Tseng pointed out, slowly hauling himself to the closet to gather some clothes before his shower.

"Fool or genius?" Palmer asked, his voice as creepily cheerful as ever. One could never trust someone who was wide awake at four in the morning… or who was named Palmer. Both were points against the scientist.

"Fool," the Turk gladly supplied. "You know that even Turk phones can have their records pulled, correct?"

"You seem to assume there will be a reason to suspect us, and forget that even if there is I more than have the skills to remove this call from the records. It will be as if we never have spoken."

"Sure. What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want Turk. And today you are supposed to help me get it, remember?"

The evil laughter that followed caused Tseng to pause and hold the phone away from his ear. Sometimes he was sure that Hojo and Heidegger put together were more bearable than this man. Thought the world of himself and nothing of the world. Probably thought that he was the best thing since mako actually. Truth was that Palmer was no Gast and never would be. But saying as much to the face of the scientist was voicing a dead wish.

"How could I forget? Did you find out what you needed to?"

"Of course. Things will go smoothly as long as you hold up your end of the bargain Turk."

Tseng couldn't help but smirk. Yes, he had his own way of keeping up his end of the bargain. "Don't worry Palmer. I'll keep Reeve out of your hair if you remove Reno from mine."

With that he hung up. He knew everything he needed to do today and would carry it out as well as he carried out his missions as a Turk. A lot hung in the balance after all.


End file.
